


Return To Paradise

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Buffy realises that she didn't have to die to experience paradise





	Return To Paradise

Buffy felt the blood drain from her head and she took a deep cleansing breath.

No. It couldn't be. Could it?

Surely she was hallucinating. Dreaming him up because she longed so often to see him. 

Maybe it was even The First showing her what she wanted, what she had always wanted so desperately to see; Angel back in Sunnydale. 

What was he doing here? Had he come to see her? Why would he? Angel hadn't returned to Sunnydale since she had... had come back. 

Buffy tried to brace herself as she moved closer to him. A rush of warm air carried to her the scent of him, always remembered, so painfully and excruciatingly well. She tried to slam the lid on her memories, but it was impossible. 

It was Angel. 

Her eyes met his for a moment, so dark, so warm, so familiar. They seemed to cut right down to her soul. A soul which, just like her heart, had always and would always, belong to Angel. 

Buffy managed to keep her memories under control; memories of Angel's touch, Angel's kiss, Angel's love, Angel's closeness. But not her emotions. 

He had left and she had felt the same crippling loss as when he had died. Knowing he was safe and well in the world had not helped to ease the pain. Then, as now, Buffy wasn't sure who was right or wrong. She wasn't sure there was a right or wrong. She knew only that Angel had left her and she hadn't really gotten over it. She knew that she had missed him and had never stopped missing him. 

Buffy's steps quickened and she ran to him, arms outstretched, throwing herself at him and holding him tightly. Like a comet flashing across her brain, Buffy suddenly realised that she hadn't had to die to experience paradise because she was there right now. She rocked back on her heels and gazed up at his face and spoke the very words she felt in her heart right at that moment. 

"I just wanna bask."


End file.
